The Vampire World of Ouran Academy
by Nakutara
Summary: Oc/ many other ppl. This is a story mostly about a girl that has alot of boys liking her, but she does not know how to handle it.Please message me after reading ,and rate it. THIS STORY IS STILL IN THE MAKING PROCESS! Not sure, but might turn into a mature rating!
1. New Vampire

*I know I didn't do the talking spacing stuff right but eh, what teh hell! This is a story that I will add to ! Is random, really random!*  
I glare into the light of the sun, my skin starts to burn. I move slightly away from the sun's harmful rays into the darkened room where I hide out in the Ouran Academy. I call out for my two best servants and tell them,"Go along side Ouran's Gates, and find me some fresh blood from the mortals."They give a low nod, and started off swiftly through the bright sky with their cloak's hood held low infront of their faces.

With physical exams coming, I know I may not even show up from me being a blood thirsty vampire. I walk through out the Ouran Academy in search for my new teachers, because I have just moved here. As I reach a room, I notice a strange, somewhat mysterious figure running towards me.

"Sis!" A red eyed man runs up to me with his silver hair covered about in the cloak to protect him,"I found a small squirrel on the outside steps of the academy!".

"Good for you! Well, I have to leave, well, "Go To Class" now,Good luch Roaxio!" I wave goodbye to him as my black dress flows from the breeze of warmness as I opened the doors of the classroom.

My red and violet eyes gleamed as I looked up to see everyone wearing yellow and blue. As I looked around, I see two twins with Beautiful tanish, pink hair.

Then, I heard my name get called from the teacher,"Haxoka co-".

"Haxakao mister, please say my name right."*By the wayy... Haxakao is pronounced, Hah-sha-kay-oh, mmmhmmmm*I say interrupting him.

"Well, come in and sit down next to Hikaru and Kaoru, please." He motions his hand over to the pink haired men that looked exactly the same, except for the way they part their hair!

I walk up to the chair, and sit down. I look at them, and they snapped into a nervous look after seeing my on red eye and one violet eye, and my silver hair flow out of the side of my cloak. I look down at my cloak, and thought, maybe I shoudn't where this. So, I take the cloak off just to reveal my bright silver hair and pale white skin. My fangs sharp sticking out of my mouth. Hikaru puts out a hand to me, I did not know why. So, I grab a pencil from my back pocket and put it in his hand.

Later, I pick up my books and my cloak, because it was time to go eat lunch. I go to my locker, quietly opening it to see Hikaru or Kaoru looking up with eyes closed. "Um, Haxakao, are you spying on him?" I yelp to turn around to Roaxio shaking around his silver, lightly spiked, hair at me. Meaning, I DID SOMETHING BAD!

"What?! A small crush is so bad in highschool. I don't even know if he likes me or not!" I say to Roaxio.

He pats my arm and points to the pink haired man walking towards me. Roaxio walks away, glaring at him as he came closer to me. Instead os stopping to say HI! He walked past me into this abandoned music room number 3.


	2. Walking Into a Trap

I wonder where that lead to, so I walk into the music room 3 to see dumbasses dressed as knights.

"Welcome ladies!" They say. My eyes widen, and I slowly walk backwards just to get caught by this blonde haired man.

"Why hello, my name in Tamaki. I will be your knight in shining armor!"he says.

"GROSS! Off! Off!" I say as I push him out from under me. I fling foward just to see a black haired man with glasses.

" Ah, I see you met Tamaki- sempi. He isn't really smart when he meets first time guests." He turns to Tamaki to see him in a corner sobbing from the "gross" sound I made.

"So, who exactly are you man in glasses?" I say to the glasses man whom I do not know his name.

He replies,"My name is Kyoya Miss. Haxakao.".

" How the hell do you know my name?" I say to him in a surprized look.

Again he says," I know everyone's name in the class with Hikaru and Kaoru! Aren't you the new freshman in Ouran Highschool Academy?" I nod, and walk around the room in wonder.

All of a sudden, I see a black door on the side and walk up to it.

"NO!He'll Kill You!" Tamaki yelps and runs to hide in a small and narrow corner.

I roll my eyes, and open the gigantic doors just to be swept away into the dark room.

I yell," Oh boy, how I would love my knight in shining armor!" I roll my eyes once again, and looked where I was going.

A small candle-lit flame arose from the distance coming closer, and closer to me. "I do not get afraid that easily! I am a vampire!" I yell out.

Then, a hand touched my wrist and pulled me into the light. I see a beautiful blonde silky, smooth haired man with a cat puppet in his hand. His lush, blue eyes sparkled in the candle light.

" Hello, so I am guessing, from your look, you cannot be in the sunlight either. Well, my name is Nekozawa , and I can easily die if I am in light too long." He frowns, then picks his head up and smiled while moving around a cat puppet in his hand.

" Why, hello Nekozawa! My name is Haxakao! As you heard, I am a vampire, but I do not think you will mind." I smile, and put out a hand to him, then we shook hands together.

Later, he asks me, "Do you, in any means necessary, want to join the black magic club?".

" I would love to join!" I say and kiss him on the cheeck.

I wave goodbye, and open the door back to the outside world. I walk past everyone, with my pale head held high. Grabbing my cloak form under my arm, I jump across the room to the door out of music room 3. I run my fingers in my long hair, whipping it backwards, and opened the door to get out of the room.

As I left, I hear my brother yell ,"Ah! Sis! Help!".

I come running just to see a man picking up my brother by his neck saying," Aww! Look at his silver hair!" He starts to pull his hair as everyone around them starts to laugh.

"HEY! PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" I yell, and they all turned and stared at me stupidly.

" Well, Watcha gonna do bout' it!" He says. All I do is smile my toothy grin.


	3. The First Day Down!

I walk slowly to the man that was messing with my brother. My hair shrouding the front side of my face. Dark red eyes gleam from the opposite side of where my hair is being shown. I softly touch the man's horrible feeling arm, and dig my sharp fingernails into his skin. The man shreaks in pain. I push down unto his arm farther into his flesh, making him let go of Roaxio.

The man grabs my hand and tried to take my digging fingernails out of his meat. I fling my arm back, making him get flung with it. He lands on his tailbone, and gets up while trying to run at the same time. This whole time I was just worried for my brother.

"Never mess with my bro, bro again! You got that!" I say in a screech, and the man nods at me while continuing his jouney elsewhere.

I run to Roaxio, and say," You ok, bro?" He nods with a relieved "thankyou" stamped unto his face.

I grab Roaxio's hand, and we walked to his class. Then, I slip a cell phone into his uniform pants pocket. We nod at eachother, then Roaxio waves good-bye while walking into his class room. I look upon the top of the door to see the clock, and notices I need to get to class. I fly to my classroom, and walk into the room whilst going to my chair, and sitting down in my seat.  
3 HOURS LATER...  
Ring! Ring! Ring! The bell rings loud, but clear in the classroom. I yawn, and slowly slide onto my feet on the marble floor. My feet move me to my brother's classroom, and during the process I put on my cloak. We both walk outside of Ouran Academy, and I call a taxi to drive us home. I was so tired, I accidently gave the taxi driver a 100 dollar tip! As we get home, I look upon my mansion with figurines of the Okami Amertarasu goddess in human and wolf form. I walk into my home, and quickly ate my fancy supper. My first day was finally over and ,without hesitations, went straight up the grand stair case and into my room. Afterthat, I got dressed into my silky night gown, and went asleep right after I got into my bed and under my covers. 


End file.
